guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Clouddyl
Hey, welcome to the wiki. You normaly find you learn wikicode soon enough, might want to try the sandbox GL+HF RT | Talk - A joyous wintersday to all 20:24, 16 December 2007 (UTC) Wow! so helpful, most things like this just ignore me :O Clouddyl 20:33, 16 December 2007 (UTC) :Thanks, contrubute, and I prommice not to RT | Talk - A joyous wintersday to all 21:30, 17 December 2007 (UTC) ::Sounds like a reasonable enough reqest:) Clouddyl 22:02, 17 December 2007 (UTC) How do i just add an uploaded image to my page? ::: —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 22:23, 17 December 2007 (UTC) ::Thank yoou! Clouddyl 22:25, 17 December 2007 (UTC) Another noob question, how am i doing my sig wrong so it doesnt show how i want it to, but instead as code? :( [[User:Clouddyl|[[User:Clouddyl|'Cloud']] ''dyl'']] 22:53, 17 December 2007 (UTC) :Check the raw signatures box in your preferences. 23:01, 17 December 2007 (UTC) ::I just unchecked mine and look what i did! 23:02, 17 December 2007 (UTC) :::Thank you, lets see if it worked! [[User:Clouddyl|'Cloud']] ''dyl'' 15:58, 18 December 2007 (UTC) New sig, sandbox nolonger seems to exist so im doing it here [[User:Clouddyl|'Cloud']][[User talk:Clouddyl|''dyl]] 16:19, 18 December 2007 (UTC) :my userpage links to a wikia page saying, not a valid wiki or somthing, whats up with that?(happens with sandbox too)[[User:Clouddyl|'Cloud']][[User talk:Clouddyl|dyl]] 16:26, 18 December 2007 (UTC) While going on most of the links (even my own talk page, and 3 times while editing this comment) i got redirected here too. http://www.wikia.com/wiki/Not_a_valid_Wikia. I had problems even finding a right page where to post this dammit -- 'Ricky' ''Happy wintersday! 16:27, 18 December 2007 (UTC) :Hope is not some kind of a very smart vandal... ::corprateish and unnerving :O[[User:Clouddyl|'Cloud']][[User talk:Clouddyl|dyl]] 16:29, 18 December 2007 (UTC) ::: Ok, it's working fine now :) -- 'Ricky' ''Happy wintersday! 16:30, 18 December 2007 (UTC) ::::all of it? [[User:Clouddyl|'Cloud']][[User talk:Clouddyl|dyl]] 16:30, 18 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Something got very messy with that misplaced redirect. Seems that wiki doesn't like redirecting to itself. My appologies. Isk8 16:32, 18 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::so, we almost broke the wiki?[[User:Clouddyl|'Cloud']][[User talk:Clouddyl|dyl]] 16:33, 18 December 2007 (UTC) :::::: Lol I don't think you can mess up so much with just a wrong redirect, maybe it was a Wikia problem. -- 'Ricky' ''Happy wintersday! 16:34, 18 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::wikia seems to cause problems often lately[[User:Clouddyl|'Cloud']][[User talk:Clouddyl|dyl]] 16:35, 18 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Let's just blame Wikia, they can't defend themselves so we win. 16:36, 18 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::: I'd like to hope that I didn't cause the wiki to almost crash, but I think I did. Though I like your idea Felix... Isk8 16:37, 18 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::It's fingerpointin' time![[User:Clouddyl|'Cloud']][[User talk:Clouddyl|dyl]] 16:39, 18 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::: Everybody points at Wikia----> -- 'Ricky' ''Happy wintersday! 16:38, 18 December 2007 (UTC) 16:47, 18 December 2007 (UTC) :now that i gotta have :)[[User:Clouddyl|'Cloud']][[User talk:Clouddyl|dyl]] 16:48, 18 December 2007 (UTC) :That is sexy (make sure you put a clear box after a userbox on a talk page, in order for itto allow indents following it. Isk8 16:50, 18 December 2007 (UTC) Clear box? Also, is there an autosign feature?[[User:Clouddyl|'Cloud']][[User talk:Clouddyl|dyl]] 16:53, 18 December 2007 (UTC) ::Ooh, sorry. I've only been on wiki for like a week. ^^; 16:56, 18 December 2007 (UTC) :::Olny three days myself, and im already full of talk page goodness :P[[User:Clouddyl|'Cloud']][[User talk:Clouddyl|dyl]] 16:58, 18 December 2007 (UTC) ::::A clear box is... well the word clear inside Placing this after a userbox is sort of like a hard enter. Otherwise indents (:) get screwed up. Also never put a userbox after a : The page gets very screwy. What do you mean by autosign? Isk8 16:58, 18 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Ah, I see. Thanks for that. I'm afraid I've already killed the indents though. 17:00, 18 December 2007 (UTC) :::::: In your my preferences, there is a custom signature field. I'm not sure if thats what you are refering to. Whatever is in that box will show up when you use the 4 ~'s. Perhaps GW:SIGN will help you. You guys are a hell of a lot more competent at this than I was when I first started. Grats :D Isk8 17:00, 18 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::Ok, thnx, and i mean so i dont have to keep putting the little squiggles(~) after i type a comment [[User:Clouddyl|'Cloud']][[User talk:Clouddyl|dyl]] 17:02, 18 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::On a side note, you just fixed my userpage with those clear boxes; it wasn't displaying correctly in Firefox with html breaks. Thanks. :D 17:03, 18 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::: LOL glad I was able to help. I use those on my page after every 3 userboxes, so that they properly enter to the next line. And no, you always need to put in the 4 ~'s to sign... unfortunately. Isk8 17:04, 18 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::: I've been here for almost 1 year and I still don't have a clue about what i'm doing!! -- 'Ricky' ''Happy wintersday! 17:05, 18 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::seems like a waste of time tbh...[[User:Clouddyl|'Cloud']][[User talk:Clouddyl|dyl]] 17:05, 18 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::I dont even know how long I've been here lol. Anyway to check? I think its nearly 2 years now. The sign feature isn't really a waste of time. Its alot easier than having to type your sig raw every time :P Isk8 17:07, 18 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::yeah i guess[[User:Clouddyl|'Cloud']][[User talk:Clouddyl|dyl]] 17:38, 18 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::Theres always the handy sign button :D So you don't HAVE to type the tildes.. --- -- (s)talkpage 17:45, 18 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::(tone down the indent) Where is this magical sign buttion?--[[User:Clouddyl|'Cloud']][[User talk:Clouddyl|dyl]] 17:47, 18 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::It looks like this: image:button_sig.png. Its on the toolbar above the edit box. --- -- (s)talkpage 17:47, 18 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::Thank you!-hug---[[User:Clouddyl|'Cloud']][[User talk:Clouddyl|dyl]] 17:49, 18 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::: No prob :) --- -- (s)talkpage 17:50, 18 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::: How do i Stop the dyl part of my sig being italicised?--[[User:Clouddyl|'Cloud']][[User talk:Clouddyl|dyl]] 18:50, 18 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::Get rid of the '' things --- -- (s)talkpage 18:51, 18 December 2007 (UTC) ::::: Lets have a looksie then...--[[User:Clouddyl|'Cloud']][[User talk:Clouddyl|''dyl]] 19:54, 18 December 2007 (UTC) :::: It doesn't work :(--[[User:Clouddyl|'Cloud']]''dyl'' 19:55, 18 December 2007 (UTC) :::Cloud[[User talk:Clouddyl|'dyl']] <-- that --- -- (s)talkpage 21:18, 18 December 2007 (UTC) ::Now lets see...--Cloud[[User talk:Clouddyl|'dyl']] 21:20, 18 December 2007 (UTC) :one more thing, i liked the cloud part in bold, how can that be remedied?--Cloud[[User talk:Clouddyl|'dyl']] 21:21, 18 December 2007 (UTC) [[User:Clouddyl|'Cloud']][[User talk:Clouddyl|'dyl']] --- -- (s)talkpage 21:23, 18 December 2007 (UTC) :Thank you!-awards mhwtc award---[[User:Clouddyl|'Cloud']][[User talk:Clouddyl|'dyl']] 21:24, 18 December 2007 (UTC) ::Mad Hawt Wickedass Typing Crap award? --- -- (s)talkpage 21:25, 18 December 2007 (UTC) ::: Most Helpful Wikian To Cloud award--[[User:Clouddyl|'Cloud']][[User talk:Clouddyl|'dyl']] 21:26, 18 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Oic :D --- -- (s)talkpage 21:27, 18 December 2007 (UTC) Me userpage Which browser are you using to view my userpage? And How is is broken? RT | Talk - A joyous wintersday to all 21:10, 18 December 2007 (UTC) :im using the new internet explorer(one with tabs), and all the wiki lnks are messed up--[[User:Clouddyl|'Cloud']]''dyl'' 21:12, 18 December 2007 (UTC) ::That's your problem... I should add a note RT | Talk - A joyous wintersday to all 21:12, 18 December 2007 (UTC) :::No. It was a problem with your template, RT. I fixed it now.-- (Talk) ( ) 21:13, 18 December 2007 (UTC) ::::no its fixd now, dw--[[User:Clouddyl|'Cloud']]''dyl'' 21:14, 18 December 2007 (UTC) WTF! anyone know how do see who did the odd little vandalismy thing on my main page?--[[User:Clouddyl|'Cloud']][[User talk:Clouddyl|'dyl']] 00:20, 1 January 2008 (UTC) :article history? RT | Talk 00:22, 1 January 2008 (UTC) ::Thnx m8, was a random ip, never mind, any way to makeit go bk to like it was before easily?--[[User:Clouddyl|'Cloud']][[User talk:Clouddyl|'dyl']] 00:24, 1 January 2008 (UTC) :::To revert, on history choose the one that you want to revert to and press the checkbox on the left, the most recent edit on the right checkbox, -- compare selcected versions, then on that page undo RT | Talk 01:17, 1 January 2008 (UTC) ::::To create a new link just put before and after your linked text RT | Talk 01:18, 1 January 2008 (UTC) Thnx RT:)[[User:Clouddyl|'Cloud']][[User talk:Clouddyl|'dyl']] 01:25, 1 January 2008 (UTC) :Cool! You stole my heroes box! -- 01:29, 1 January 2008 (UTC) :: Are you happy about this or sad? anyway heroes ftw! [[User:Clouddyl|'Cloud']][[User talk:Clouddyl|'dyl']] 01:30, 1 January 2008 (UTC) :::any specific format for making a new page? [[User:Clouddyl|'Cloud']][[User talk:Clouddyl|'dyl']] 01:44, 1 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Yea, for ex: User:Feardrake/Request for coolness You have to put a / instead of a :. And im happy bout the heroes box being stolen. -- 02:59, 1 January 2008 (UTC) :::::Thnx!--[[User:Clouddyl|'Cloud']][[User talk:Clouddyl|'dyl']] 19:24, 3 January 2008 (UTC) Test stuff, ignore this everyone. User:Clouddyl:Test page Stuff Rverting is done by going to the Diff page (also the diff link on RC) and pressing the shiny (Undo) button, and then saving. This ONLY reverts the last edit made, so if something is edited multiple times, go back in diff's till you find a correct one, edit that old diff and save it. To create a new link, enter it in the search box, and look for the Create This Page link. Cheers (saw you on the RfC shizl :P ) --- -- (s)talkpage 02:51, 1 January 2008 (UTC) :Thanks!, happy new year also :) [[User:Clouddyl|'Cloud']][[User talk:Clouddyl|'dyl']] 14:05, 1 January 2008 (UTC) How to? new question, how do i make a page that looks like a skill page?--[[User:Clouddyl|'Cloud']][[User talk:Clouddyl|'dyl']] 17:05, 12 January 2008 (UTC) :Take a look at My trashbin. There are 4 skills in there, you may steal the code of one and alter it to what you need ^^ --- -- (s)talkpage 17:26, 12 January 2008 (UTC) ::If you don't mind a not-quite-correct looking one, you can copy and paste this template to avoid having so many redlinks: (Edit to copy) [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 17:36, 12 January 2008 (UTC) wow! this is cool im editing from my ps3 [[User:Clouddyl|'Cloud']][[User talk:Clouddyl|'dyl']] 17:41, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :Wow! That's pointless... ;) --- -- (s)talkpage 17:43, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::nah, it was fun while it lasted [[User:Clouddyl|'Cloud']][[User talk:Clouddyl|'dyl']] 20:52, 17 April 2008 (UTC) Zaishen Emote Club CorrectJeans 15:55, 9 May 2008 (UTC) :your point being?--[[User:Clouddyl|'Cloud']][[User talk:Clouddyl|'dyl']] 16:05, 9 May 2008 (UTC) ::No Zaishen Emote I was first. CorrectJeans 16:28, 9 May 2008 (UTC) :::i know, but the people have a right to choose!--[[User:Clouddyl|'Cloud']][[User talk:Clouddyl|'dyl']] 16:38, 9 May 2008 (UTC) ::::KK. I respect your opinion. (Sign plz) CorrectJeans 16:31, 9 May 2008 (UTC) :::::im sure i signed it, but does it matter on my own TP? What's Ad Block This is ad block plus available to firefox users. -Hope this helps. -- [[User:Isk8|''I~sk8]] (T/ 22:25, 11 June 2008 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at '''http://www.guildwiki.org'. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 04:39, December 1, 2010 (UTC)